


love is love

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/F, Female Kris - Freeform, Post-Canon, fe_fest8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For FE_Fest Round 8. Prompt: Kris (F) / Katarina – Kris tries to pamper Katarina, who has a hard time accepting it.





	love is love

**Author's Note:**

> Katarina's POV. When I played the game, I used mage!Kris but here both Katarina and Kris are scholars/advisers to Marth.

Katarina thought she had known love. Even if Lady Eremiah had been led astray, she had taught Katarina what was expected of love, right? Any good relationship had an equal exchange, right? A child does his or her best to earn a parent’s praise. A younger sister saves an older sister to repay such a favor in the past. In Katarina’s mind, any gift had to be earned or paid back.

So yesterday when Katarina was presented a lovely, delicious breakfast in bed, cooked up by Kris herself, Katarina spent the rest of the morning wracking her brain for what she had done to earn such treatment. When she could not think of anything out of the ordinary, she spent the afternoon wracking her brain for ways to repay Kris for such treatment. Surely if Katarina was given such a favor, she had to repay it twofold, right?

This morning Katarina managed to convince King Marth to give lessen Kris’ share of the work and give it to her instead. However, upon finding out the news, instead of being happy about this, Kris had gotten upset. Kris stormed over to Katarina’s room, snatched some of Katarina’s paperwork off Katarina’s desk, and refused to give it back.

“You’re barely getting enough rest as is, and you asked for more work?” Kris exclaimed, slamming the papers onto her adjacent desk. “Of course Marth would agree with any reason that lowers my workload, but at your expense? I can’t let you do that.”

“But how can I repay you?” Katarina replied, putting her hands over the rest of the papers, worried that Kris might snatch even more papers. “You made me breakfast this morning and—”

“Katarina, I did that because I love you.” Kris set her papers down and walked over to where Katarina was sitting, putting her arms around Katarina and hugging her from behind. “I wanted to do it, and I enjoyed it.”

Katarina shook her head. “But still, it was work—”

“It was not work. It was fun, because I imagined us enjoying the meal together and it would make us both happy.” Kris hugged Katarina tighter and kissed the top of her head. “Is it so wrong to pamper the one I love?”

“But…”

“If you brought me a bouquet of flowers, are you expecting me to find one to gift you back? Or are you thinking about how happy it would make me feel?”

Katarina bit her lip. Kris’ smile was enough of a gift to keep her around every day. Was that what this morning meant? It was more work than flowers but maybe…?

“Love makes me want to spoil you, because I want you to be happy, because I love your smile, because I love you.” Kris gently turned Katarina’s face to the side and met Katarina’s lips with her own in a brief kiss. “Let me show you what love truly is.”

“Okay.” Katarina brought Kris’ lips back towards hers, pressing their lips together longer. “I love you too, Kris.”

Katarina let Kris reclaim her share of the paperwork, and later that evening found herself being treated again. This time, though, she accepted pampering, accepted Kris’ love, and found that the joy shared between them was a greater gift than a mere exchange of favors could ever be.


End file.
